Collapse/Transcript
Cutscene Jonathan Irons is standing before the United Nations, giving a speech... Jonathan Irons: I am honored to be the first CEO of a private corporation to become a member of the United Nations Security Council. Unfortunately, my appearance today has been clouded by a flurry of speculation that my company is developing a weapon of mass destruction which would be capable of targeting specific ethnic groups. I want to address these allegations head on. Are we developing such a weapon? No we are not-because we've already developed it. But with all due respect, the United Nations is a relic from a different time when nations were unique in their ability to solve the world's problems. But that just isn't the case anymore. Primarily because you have you have outsourced the job to me. I have sent people to die in your wars. So I feel uniquely qualified to tell you, your wars don't work!'' ''Which is why my priorities have changed; from profits to policy. Because politicians don't know how to solve problems. But I do. So let's be clear. I am here to solve the world's problems. And I believe the world's problems...begin with you. The scene switches to Jack Mitchell with Knox, Cormack and Gideon. They are looking at video footage of Irons Mitchell: So what the hell was that? Gideon: '''Couldn't tell you, mate, but it sounded a lot like Irons delcaring war. '''Mitchell: We took out his WMDs. Without Manticore, Atlas doesn't stand a chance... Knox enters the room with a computer. Knox: Cormack! You need to see this. Cormack: Talk to me. Knox: We cracked the encyption on the last set of uploads. Cormack: 'What am I looking at? ''A map of the world with potential targets in various countries is shown. '''Knox: Potential targets-Irons had a fallback plan if Atlas was ever backed into a corner. Cormack: A preemptive strike-he's gonna try and knock us out before the fight has even begun. Mitchell: A direct attack on the US? Are we sure Irons is even up for that? Gideon: So what's the play? No way Atlas can hit 'em all at once. As Cormack speaks, the map zooms in onto San Francisco Bay. Cormack: San Francisco. The entire third fleet is in the bay. I need you two on the ground now. Gideon and Mitchell head out as the screen fades to black. Gameplay "COLLAPSE" SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA, USA JUNE 15, 2060 - 0830 HRS EXO TYPE ASSAULT *'BOOST JUMP (ACTIVATED)' *'SONICS (ACTIVATED)' *'STIM (ACTIVATED)' Mitchell is in a Pitbull with Gideon, operating an interface computer Cormack: '''Gideon, report in. '''Gideon: North side's all clear-wait, what's he playing at? The vehicle speeds by. Cormack: What do you got? Gideon: He's rabbiting! Let's move! Mitchell drives the Pitbull, pursuing the van. Gideon: Go, go, go! GIdeon: White van with commercial plates just jumped the checkpoint! We're in pursuit! Cormack: There could be anything inside that van. Pursue, but do not engage. Gideon: Punch it, Mitchell. As the vehicle pursues the van down the highway, a bus swerves and Mitchell takes a detour onto a muddly pathway Gideon: '''Stay on him! '''Knox: Three more vehicles just broke the checkpoint! They're heading your way! Gideon: How the hell did ISR miss these bastards? Explosions occur on the road and Gideon fires energy blasts at the getaway van. A tanker explodes. Gideon: Get around that tanker! Mitchell keeps driving when... Gideon: Watch out! Mitchell swerves onto another lane and eventually reaches the bridge Cormack: 'All units, we have multiple Atlas vehicles converging on the bridge! I need an immediate three-sixty around the fleet! Kingpin, we have enemy targets on the bridge. Code Red on all units. '"Kingpin" McDonnell: Copy that. We are sending assets to assist. Suddenly, an Atlas vehicle rams the Pitbull Gideon: Hold on! The Pitbull flips and collides with another car, Mitchell blacks out. Mitchell then comes to and exits the wrecked Pitbull while pulling out an HBRa3 w/ ACOG Scope. ... Police Officer: '''Got the van boxes here, 50 meters '''Gideon: On the assist. (The Sentinel Soldiers and San Francisco Police Department arrests Atlas Soldiers) 'Police Officer: '''Get out of the van! On the ground! On the goddamn ground! ''(Mitchell takes down the guard). '''Cormack: '''We've got the driver! '''Gideon: '''Check that van, Mitchell!